


three

by cloudruniere



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, transferring from hachannie livejournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudruniere/pseuds/cloudruniere
Summary: jongin comes to realize that kyungsoo always has three answers





	three

jongin comes to realize that kyungsoo always has three answers.

yes

to when jongin asks if they can go to the park and play with their dog even if it’s raining, or even when it’s too cold outside. he agrees as he watches jongin smile with a broad grin on his face, laughs echoing down halls of their tiny home and one arm full of soft brown fur and the other reeling in a happy boyfriend, who melts into his hold and wishes to never let go.

yes...but not right now

kyungsoo can never say no to a face like jongin’s, teeth brighter than the stars when he grins during late nights when jongin asks for things. kyungsoo, however, can’t say a direct yes. his smile fades and jongin wonders what’s wrong, kyungsoo shakes his head at the obvious worry and places a chaste kiss on a creased forehead, hoping it washes away. i’m tired, kyungsoo says and is glad when jongin understands, opting to curl into the inviting bed with an even more inviting body to spread warmth on such a pleasant evening. kyungsoo hopes that jongin doesn't mind he put a rain check on his plans and smiles when jongin pulls him in closer and exhales softly into his hair.

no...because here’s something better

jongin likes kyungsoo’s ideas. he likes when kyungsoo teases him, contrary to his spite in the moment but lavishes in the attention, and likes when kyungsoo has a firm hand enclosed in his palm, unrelenting to separate. movies can wait, friends wave goodbye but it’s okay because he’ll see them in the morning and sighs into a kiss placed on his lips outside their door.

jongin has come to realize that kyungsoo always has three answers and he’s yet to argue on any one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> twt @babyleIe


End file.
